


Limits

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tegoshi being an ass, Tegoshige - Freeform, pervy cameramen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Tegoshi likes jokes but sometimes, he goes too far.





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one time where Shige felt up Tegoshi's legs

When Tegoshi entered the dressing room, he found only Shige because the two others had already changed into their private clothes and left.

  
"Oh my god," Tegoshi whined, "that cameraman was so pervy. He surely would have loved to film my crotch too. By the way, thanks for calling him out for me," he sank down on the white bench, and Shige tried to ignore the fact that his heart was still beating faster because his hand had reached out to touch Tegoshi's creamy, milky thigh back then, only to test how strong his muscles were, of course.

  
"Hmm," he just said, "he looked like he'd done jgv before. I won't let creepy old men near you, of course"

"Shigeee~" Tegoshi beamed and began to change into his own clothes.  
"But to be honest I'm kind of grateful to him because he shifted your attention to my body..."

"Hm?" Shige rose an eyebrow. Tegoshi was just in between changing shirts, facing him half naked.  
"Your hands.. felt really nice on my skin, you know" Tegoshi said with a teasing smile and Shige gulped, feeling busted.

"Your touch was so gentle, like you knew what you were doing.. it made me wonder what it would be like if you touched me more..."  
Shige blushed and looked away.  
"You liked touching me, didn't you? It wasn't just for the cameras, right? If not, I won't bother you further and never talk about this again.."

"I.. " Shige fought with himself.

Tegoshi was about to turn around when Shige grabbed his wrist.

"I did," he whispered softly. "I did like it... and I would do it again, if you'd let me..."

Tegoshi smirked triumphantly. "Then do it"

"What?"

"You can do it.. now...We're the only ones left in case you didn't notice"

Blood pulsated in Shige's veins more than before and he looked around in the dressing room, lit with hard, white light.

  
His hand was reaching out to skin below the blue sports pants.

"I was kidding!" Tegoshi exclaimed and jumped back, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. Neither of them said a word and Shige stared at his groupmate in a mixture of anger and embarressment.

"I hate you so much, Tegoshi," Shige whispered slowly and the grin from Tegoshi's face faded. He looked like a hurt puppy, knowing he had gone too far this time.

"Sometimes your jokes are too much," Shige said quietly as he packed his stuff and swung his bag over his shoulder, walking towards the door in silence as Tegoshi stood there like a stone.

"Wait.. I mean.. please.. wait" Tegoshi whispered and crossed the distance between them but Shige just stopped walking, he didn't turn around. Tegoshi gulped as he reached out his hand to pat the other man's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

Shige let out a noise that could have been interpreted as a sign of forgiveness, but all he wanted was to leave and have a bath alone.

He was about to make a step forward when he felt Tegoshi embracing him from behind with both arms, his head leaning against his back.

Shige put his bag down. They stood there like this for a while before Tegoshi pulled back and Shige finally turned around.

"What do you want me to say?" Shige said honestly, and Tegoshi looked at him with an expression he couldn't describe.

"You can tell me what you feel. That I'm an ass and take jokes too far and .."

"Well, you can be, but I just happen to be attracted to you okay?!" Shige raged. "And I'd appreciate it if you at least took my feelings seriously"

Tegoshi pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Can we.. start over?" He said with a quiet voice, approaching Shige. "I'm serious"

Shige puffed his cheeks. "It's weird now"

Tegoshi hummed. "I killed the mood, right?"

"Pretty much"

"Can I make it up to you?" He smiled, geniunely, and Shige considered.

"Do you really ..want to?" He asked quietly, curiously.

"I do"

Shige took his hand and turned Tegoshi around so he was leaning against the make up counter, laszive and with bedroom eyes, luring and tempting. Shige cursed himself for being so weak against the tiniest advances from Tegoshi as his hand reached out again, and this time, Tegoshi just watched the careful approach, hands on he counter.

"I liked it better when you had your shirt off" Shige smiled and Tegoshi raised an eyebrow. He attempted to take it off but Shige shook his head. "Wait.. not now"

Tegoshi understood and watched.

Shige's movements were slow and concentrated, just like before, just this time, he took his time to explore more of the skin, large palms first sliding it up the outer side, using his thumb to caress the incredible soft skin, then down again to reach for the inside of the thighs and it was only then that he heard a soft gasp as the other looked down at him with his big, brown eyes.

"Shige," Tegoshi all but whispered, "more.."

Shige's lips felt dry but he continued, hand sliding up underneath the fabric and back down, kneading the thigh flesh and he looked at Tegoshi to see him biting his lip.

"So good, Shige" Tegoshi whispered, "I like your hands.."

His gaze was on Shige's and he added in a playful voice, "is there something else you want to touch on my body?"

Shige almost burned with this question, and he could name a thousand places he wanted to touch Tegoshi.

"There sure are," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss the blond. 


End file.
